


Love The Way You LIe

by DefDemon



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefDemon/pseuds/DefDemon
Summary: "Now there's gravel in our voicesGlass is shattered from the fightIn this tug of war, you'll always winEven when I'm right"





	Love The Way You LIe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.. I may do a part 2 of this?? I highly suggest you listen to 'Love the way you lie pt.2" before you read this fic!

_‘On the first page of our story_  
_The future seemed so bright_  
_Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don’t know why I’m still surprised_  
_Even angels have their wicked schemes’_  


‘Ah Hyung you didn't have too! Really.. This is too much’ Pushing away the roses and slightly shaking his head Jinyoung's heart skips a beat as he looks at the man standing before him. First dates have never been this nerve-wracking but Jinyoung's first dates also have never brought him roses.

Rubbing the back of his head and grinning like a child Jaebum can only respond with the truth. ‘Take them… and honestly not to sound too cheesy but...’ 

He was definitely about to sound cheesy.

‘...they reminded me of your cheeks when I asked for your number.’

_‘Now there’s gravel in our voices_  
_Glass is shattered from the fight_  
_In this tug of war you’ll always win_  
_Even when I’m right_  
_‘Cause you feed me fables from your head_  
_With violent words and empty threats’_

‘Who was he Jinyoung and don't lie to me” Baring his teeth like a dog ready to strike Jaebum was struggling to maintain his composure. To not do something he would regret later after the storm.

Looking up from his book and taking a deep breath Jinyoung knew whatever he said would be meaningless. Sometimes getting Jaebum to see the truth was as hard as getting the blind to see the scenery around them. ‘I told you Hyung I don’t know who he is… he just happened to be there and was able to catch me before I fell’

‘Why was he holding you so close?’ 

Moving from the bedroom doorway to the living room Jinyoung could see the anger rolling off of him in waves. And Jinyoung was getting seasick already.  
‘Its just a misunderstanding Hyung… He was just catching me before I ate the asphalt’ Adding a slight chuckle to the end to lighten the mood did nothing but increase the tension.

Slowly standing and placing the book on the couch Jinyoung slowly made his way across the room to Jaebum in an attempt to calm him down. It wasn’t until he noticed the glint of an empty whiskey bottle on the floor of their bedroom that he knew there was no hope for consolation. 

_‘It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face…_  
_as we lay in the wake of destruction_  
_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_  
_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me_  
_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me’_

Slowly opening his eyes to harsh sunlight beaming through the open window blinds Jinyoung rolls over feeling sore as an arm tightens around a fresh bruise on his waist. Looking over his shoulder he sees the hours old scratch on Jaebum’ cheek from the night before.  
‘Hyung...it’s morning already we need to clean up.’ slightly shaking Jaebum, Jinyoung can only hope the anger faded away like the alcohol in his bloodstream from the night before. Slowly opening his eyes to the sight of a broken Jinyoung the dried blood from his busted lip and the purple marks around his neck illuminated by the morning sun. Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach Jaebum can only hold him tighter while whispering apologies and pressing kisses to his shoulders.  
Quickly growing agitated Jinyoung snaps a short “Stop it Jaebum… Get off of me.” 

_‘Run out the room and I’ll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_Baby, without you, I’m nothing, I’m so lost, hug me_  
_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you’ll always love me_  
_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_  
_Destructive path that we’re on, two psychopaths but we_  
_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other’s backs_  
_That we’ll have each other’s backs’_

Rolling out of bed and quickly leaving the room with Jaebum following as he tries to collect his belongings while asking whats wrong.  
“Hyung I’m leaving I can’t do this anymore…. Look at me. We’re so bad for each other this will never work.” Grabbing his wrist Jaebum pulls Jinyoung into his embrace.  
“You can’t leave me, I won’t know what to do without you Jinyoungie you know that.” Breathing in the natural musk he loves so much Jinyoung tries to take a step back. “Hyung you know we won't work all we do is hurt each other and fight.” Gripping him tightly Jaebum growls “Is there someone else? Is that why you’re leaving me?” Realizing the dangerous turn this can take Jing\young shoves him away. “Why do you always do this Hyung… you know there’s no ones else yet you always accuse me of sleeping around. I’m sick and tired of this.”

_‘You hit me twice, yeah, but who’s counting?_  
_I may have hit you three times, I’m starting to lose count_  
_But together, we’ll live forever, we found the youth fountain’_

Pushing Jinyoung into the wall with a hand around his neck Jaebum shouts “I wouldn’t have to accuse you all the time if you didn’t ogle other men in public all the time.” Shoving him off causing him to step onto the broken glass from the previous night's fight Jinyoung screams back with equal anger. “You know that’s not true Hyung I’ve been nothing but faithful to you since we’ve been together I don’t understand why you won’t trust me. I’ve told you before I would never do what your mother did to your father I’m better than that Jaebum” Eyes softening with realization Jaebum slowly tries to get up wincing at the pain of glass stuck in his palm. “Jinyoungie…. I’m so sorry.”

_‘Cause with you I’m in my fucking mind, without you, I’m out it_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that’s alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that’s alright because I love the way you lie_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions I want to know what I can improve on! Also, follow me on twitter @blue1of1


End file.
